The Dance Of Love
by AAML Lover
Summary: Ok this was writen quite a while ago almost 2 years ago. It's my classic AAML style about ash and misty who decide to partner up and take to the dance floor what will happen who knows  D Enjoy xxx


**The Dance of Love – Chapter 1**

Ash and Misty were casually walking around Pallet town. They didn't have their normal clothes on though. Misty was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pink top that said 'Kawaii' on the front in yellow letters and she also didn't have her hair tied up in it's normal side ponytail and for once and was down and framing her face. Ash was wearing a pair of blue jeans also but he was wearing a green t-shirt instead of his usual black one. They both looked as casual as the next person.

"It's a nice day" Misty said referring to the weather hoping that Ash would agree with her as the sun was shinning and the temperature just right.

"Yes it is" Ash replied finally i_"I'm glad you're with me too"/i _He thought to himself.

"Well do you fancy going for a swim in the sea?" She said

"Yeah ok let me just go and get my things ok?"

"Ok will do" Misty said as Ash rushed off home to get changed and was back in a flash. "Your eager aren't you" Misty concluded

"Shall we go then instead of standing here chatting" Ash said.

"Yeah alright" And with that they started to walk to the beach which wasn't that far away. "Hey look at this" Misty said noticing that Ash hadn't noticed that she had stopped. "Look dance lessons, I wonder when they start, oh they start tomorrow" Misty said to herself at least because Ash although he was standing next to her, his mind was still on that swim in the sea. "Hey you could be my partner, what do you say?" Misty said suddenly pointing a finger at Ash and this snapped him back to his senses.

"Um I don't know Misty i'm not too good with the whole dancing thing." Ash said in defence "I've got two left feet you know."

"Oh come off it I've seen you dance before, come on it'll be fun, you know you want to and it's not like your going to be wearing tights and a tutu" Misty said with a giggle as she imagined Ash in a tutu.

"Spose so" Ash said deep in thought "…hey what are you laughing at?" Ash said frowning at Misty although he had an inkling of what she was laughing at already.

"Oh nothing just you in a tutu." Misty managed to squeeze out before another round of fits of laughter caught her again and she was doubled over from the pain of laughing too much. The trouble was laughter was infectious and Ash found himself trying so hard not to laugh as well and before long they both were laughing their heads off rolling on the floor.

After awhile they both calmed down they decided to still go and have that swim in the sea. Fortunately the sea was quite warm and pleasant for the day. Ash and Misty had fun splashing about attacking each other from below the surface and frightening the other by the sudden face appearing as it was supposed from no where. Misty was wearing a pink tankini and Ash his blue shorts. They continued on this splash wars for ages until they realised that it was getting late and decided that it was time for them to get out and dry off.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Misty said as she got out of the water and giving Ash a little nudge pushing him back with a splash although she didn't notice that he had grabbed her arm and as he fell so did she. Misty felt quite awkward as the position they fell in wasn't good. Ash, although he was laughing again, was lying on his back and Misty on top of him. He managed to calm himself but when he did he made eye contact with the fiery red haired person he had pulled over she certainly wasn't amused but even though she was angry she couldn't help blushing as she made the eye contact with the hazelnut coloured eyes staring back at her as he found he couldn't as well.

"Yeah it was" Ash answered Misty's question after finishing his laughing fit. "Can I get up now?"

"No not until you tell me why you did this and pulled me over?" Misty said trying to roll away and fold her arms but failing in the process.

"I did it because I wanted to do th..." Ash trailed off realising that he might have said too much.

"Do what?" Misty sounded confused.

"Because I wanted to that's why" Ash concluded and sighed in recognition that he hadn't given anything away about the way he feels for Misty.

"Right well guess what? For that you can have this instead" Misty reached down to splash Ash with the sea water but it was too late and the water had already receded to low tide so she ruffled his hair instead. "I think that was a good enough excuse" And with that Misty got up and let Ash sit up, who's back now was hurting from the sudden fall he took.

"Come on it's time we were getting back" Misty said looking up to the sky as the sun was starting to set. "Beautiful night though look, it's a red sky"

"They say it's a shepherds delight if the sky is like that you know" Ash added.

"Really well I hope it's a good day for the shepherds tomorrow" Misty replied with a small giggle escaping her which again as usual turned into a full fit of laughter, "And for us as we've got this dancing lesson tomorrow" Misty added between small hiccups.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow meet you at the town hall ok?" Ash concluded, and with a wave to Misty he started to walk home after a very fun and exciting day for him. As he walked home he found that his mind began to wander again towards the thought of him and Misty dancing together especially the Latin American dances as there was a special one that he would like to try out even though he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Ok" Misty called back and she made her way back home as well. She hadn't realised it but deep down she was pleased that Ash had agreed to doing the dance lessons with her, but then again she was also quite nervous as to what type of dancing they maybe doing but that shouldn't worry her after all she knew that Ash would try anything so that her nerves were calm until the next morning.


End file.
